


The Whirling Ways of Stars That Pass

by LyovochkaRabbit



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyovochkaRabbit/pseuds/LyovochkaRabbit
Summary: El vasto universo, incalculable, laborioso, tedioso… Aburrido. Cuando pasas siglos deseando que algo nuevo suceda con la esperanza del niño que espera la lluvia escampe para salir a jugar ¿No tomarías la primera oportunidad para correr a la aventura aunque la lluvia solo haya bajado un poco de intensidad?  Así se sentía Rakan hasta que saltó buscando un poco acción y se encontró con el oscuro foso de la desesperanza.
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield IV/Xin Zhao, Khada Jhin/Rakan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Encuentro  con cierto sabor a púrpura

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. El mundo en el que se desarrolla es el de la Estrella Oscura, Cósmica y Odisea.  
> 2\. De momento tengo dos parejas en mente pero puede que me decida por agregar más. Ya sean hetero u homo.  
> 3\. No he colocado ningún Warning ya que comenzará lento y al final no se si haya algo por lo que sea necesario. Si veo que agregaré violencia o escenas subidas de tono inmediatamente cambiaré ese aspecto.  
> 4\. Los personajes son creación exclusiva de Riot Games.

**CAPITULO I**

Encuentro con cierto sabor a púrpura

La vida entre las estrellas puede parecer incalculablemente extraordinaria, saber que posees la capacidad de correr entre ellas, saludarlas, verlas nacer, perecer y renacer, dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta mas no a él; al joven ser cósmico que revoloteaba solitario por el universo; porque aunque admitía que aún le agradaba llevar su majestuosa grandeza a cada rincón de las estrellas le parecía algo tan cotidiano que ya no le quita el sueño.

No estaba seguro cuándo comenzó esa manera de pensar pero tampoco sería la primera vez que olvidaba ese tipo de detalles comenzando porque, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuándo fue creado, no entendía si realmente nació de alguien o si solo apareció en el cosmos, lo único que recordaba era ya haber estado realizando su labor y que de un momento a otro empezó a conocer compañeros que antes no tenía.

Sentía que poseía el conocimiento de todo y al mismo tiempo creía no saber absolutamente nada.

La monotonía después de millones de años causaba estragos en su mente. Jugar constantemente a las atrapadas con Xayah, en medio de bailes ágiles y divertidos ya no le provocaba la misma emoción, quizá sí el mismo sentimiento de plenitud formado por la cotidianidad pero nada más allá de eso. Algunas veces ambos se acercaban lo suficiente como para tomarse de las manos y girar ágilmente, otras se alejaban lo necesario para pensar un poco en sí mismos.

Algo que tenía muy en cuenta era que nunca había descansos lo suficientemente largos, el alba debía llegar en algún momento a cada rincón del universo excepto a aquellos lugares a los que tenía prohibido acceder. Cosas sobre protocolos, territorios, oscuridad, bla bla bla, nada que le interesase lo suficiente, bueno, teóricamente no llamaba su atención aunque en la práctica… nunca podría olvidar el terror que sintió cuando se adentró a una galaxia abandonada a la que no teníamos permitido ir. De solo recordarlo se estremecía tratando de olvidar nuevamente.

Lamentablemente aquel día era uno de esos en los que quería pensar en el futuro pero solo terminaba teniendo la capacidad de acordarse del pasado mientras daba luz incandescente y llena de vida en su vuelo, cumpliendo sus responsabilidades. Miraba sus alrededores deseando dar con alguno de sus compañeros y pasar un rato ameno, menos aburrido quizá aunque sabía la baja tasa de oportunidad que tenía de dar con ellos, lo único que sabía era que nunca podía encontrarse demasiado lejos de ellos pero tampoco excesivamente cerca como para entorpecer su trabajo, bien, aquello era relativo, cada cierto tiempo se chocaban y pasaban una larga temporada juntos, lo necesario para sentirse vivo, lo suficiente como para no ser regañado por la reina del infinito.

Bostezó pensando que sería conveniente detenerse por un momento, el siguiente circuito a iluminar no era tan grande y tampoco tan importante considerando lo vacío y tan rústico que era, le faltaba evolución, carecía de verdadera vida. Giró varias veces sintiendo las plumas de fuego alzarse en su travesía, mover el cuerpo le daba cierta sensación de libertad que no podía reprimir, cerrando sus ojos sintió la intimidad de la soledad golpeándolo con severidad o quizá solo fue una verdadera incomodidad en el estómago, como si un meteorito se hubiera estrellado contra sí.

—¿Qué mierda?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta no era ningún astro ni mucho menos, solo se trataba de aquel bicho molesto estelar tratando de hacerle juegos.

—¿Pox? ¿Así es que te llamabas? — Al parecer no era su nombre, una mordida en la pierna lo indicó pero solo pateó al cachorro hecho de estrellas y lo botó hacia alguna luna cercana —Hey ¡Si estás aquí quiere decir…!

—¿Rakan? ¡Eres Rakan!

Ah, la vocecita más molesta jamás escuchada por nadie hizo su aparición junto a un gracioso sombrero y las gafas que siempre cubrían esos ojos curiosos.

—¡Lulu! Al fin nos encontramos ¿Cuánto ha pasado? El bicho ese tuyo creció un poco ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde está el metido de Xin?

Algunas veces se ponía eufórico cuando se encontraba con alguno de sus otros colegas cósmicos, ese había sido su día de suerte. Sonrió muy amplio cuando Lulu se tiró sobre él para abrazarle, la levantó bailando. El pequeño perro espacial revoloteaba por ahí.

—¡Rakan! Xin anda cuidando un rato a una de las estrellas primas, no dejaba de darme órdenes.

—¡Qué pesado!

—¿Y Xayah? No la vi pasar por aquí.

—No sé, dijo que debía tomar otra ruta o algo así, no presté mucha atención.

Rakan levantó los hombros restándole importancia. No demoraron en ponerse al corriente sobre las nuevas estrellas que había creado Lulu, algunas tenían nombres ridículos como “Cachorro Ora”, “MorningStar” o “Uva desalineada” lo que le hacía pensar que eso era demasiado simple para una mente tan extravagante y clasificatoria como la de su pequeña y azul compañera cósmica. De momentos la veía con desconfianza pero luego dejaba de importarle y le contaba de sus nuevos movimientos de baile y lo bien que le había ido en la última galaxia Seyfert que visitó ¡Las estrellas enloquecieron cuando les dio luz ese siglo! Ah que bellos recuerdos, especialmente porque olvidó qué tenía que hacer ahí y Xayah tuvo que sacarlo de las orejas.

—Pix está emocionado de que pasaras a saludar ¿Te irás pronto?

Le preguntó Lulu. Él solo se dedicó a pellizcar a la criatura que jugaba entre sus piernas. “¿Así que era Pix?” Pensó.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Nah, estoy un poco sola. Además, últimamente todo el mundo corre de un lugar a otro, nadie tiene tiempo para mí.

—¿Ni Xin?

—Él no cuenta, trabajamos juntos. —Rieron un poco. Él me dedicó a bailar entre las estrellas mientras ella anotaba nombres no tan al azar en su bitácora. —¿Xayah tampoco tiene tiempo para ti?

—Si tiene, casi que trabajamos juntos aunque no lo hagamos pero son cosas que pasan. No siempre estaremos juntos.

—Ah, o sea que terminaron.

—Tú no tienes tacto ¿Verdad?, nerd.

Jugaron durante un buen rato a las atrapadas, básicamente Rakan trataba de asestarle una patada mientras ella huía pero solo eran detalles, especialmente porque en el fondo ambos parecían divertirse juntos pero como todo lo bueno se acaba el abrupto movimiento de las estrellas asustadas los puso en alerta, deteniendo aquel juego improvisado para empezar a moverse, Lulu trató de calmar las constelaciones pero ni toda su radiante energía logró evitar que todas huyeran despavoridas. Era como si la galaxia en la que estaban vibrase de forma exagerada, instintivamente Rakan tomó a Lulu entre sus brazos, como lo hubiera hecho con Xayah. La pequeña intentaba escapar queriendo volar tras sus estrellas mas no la dejó, no cuando no sabía lo que ocurría y tampoco quería arriesgarla. De un momento a otro todo se tornó silencioso y oscuro, no hubo explosiones acalladas, no hubo nada. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando Xayah enfadada había llevado oscuridad a una galaxia entera aunque según informes que pasaban de lengua en lengua también solía significar la aparición de _ellos_ o aún peor, el descenso o destrucción de un cósmico. Tembló de imaginarlo.

—Rakan… ¿Son ellos?

—No lo creo… Ya lo hubiéramos sabido.

Susurraron y aun así daba la impresión de que eran demasiado ruidosos hasta que algo más opacó la quietud en la que se encontraban. Una luz cósmica surcó la galaxia llenando todo de vida, las estrellas regresaban nerviosas a sus posiciones iniciales.

—¡Lulu! ¿Rakan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Xin!

Lulu estiró sus brazos hacia el protector cósmico y Rakan no pudo hacer más que dejarla huir.

—Rakan ¿Qué le hacías a Lulu?

—¿Yo? Nada solo…

—No importa.

Que grosero. Pensó. Algunas veces Xin solo llegaba como un rayo, poniendo de malas a todo el mundo.

—¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? O mejor dicho… ¿No lo vieron?

—Solo oscuridad Xin, las estrellas se fueron y todo tembló pero no hay destrucción, no hay nada.

—Retirémonos, no es sensato quedarse aquí.

—¡No puedo dejar a mis estrellas! ¿Y si esa oscuridad vuelve? Nuestro trabajo es protegerlas.

Rakan asintió a las palabras de Lulu quitándole importancia a todo hasta el preciso momento en el que Xin sacó su máscara y los miró fijamente con el semblante serio que le caracterizaba pero con cierta preocupación obvia en sus ojos, el alba cósmica supo en ese instante que no estaba bromeando ni preguntando, era una orden.

Xin tomó a Lulu entre sus brazos luego de volver a ponerse su máscara.

—Es por nuestro bien, hay que movernos a la siguiente galaxia, anota esta en tus apuntes Lulu, con todo el detalle que puedas.

Sin dejar de realizar su trabajo Rakan acompañó a sus colegas cósmicos en una vigilia hasta la siguiente galaxia o mejor dicho, le acompañaron ya que seguramente ellos deberían tener otras rutas a las que asistir. El pesado ambiente empezaba a estresarle.

—Bueno, pasando de gigantes luminosas a enanas blancas ¿Dónde diablos estabas Xin? Siempre te la pasas pegado a Lulu.

—Nada que te interese.

Ah. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche pero el de coleta solo suspiró y levantó los hombros.

—Solo arreglaba el desastre de Lulu. Por algún motivo creyó que estaba bien irse a jugar al otro extremo de la galaxia sin avisarme.

La pequeña pero antigua encantadora cósmica ignoraba la conversación con total parsimonia, cantando una canción sobre el color o sabor a púrpura, por algún motivo logró hacerle estremecer mientras se deslizában en el universo.

—Como el aroma de las uvas convertidas en vino tinto, llega sin dar tregua a los sedientos de ebriedad, así mismo la oscuridad calcina los corazones de aquellos hambrientos de poder al luchar.

Lulu no dejaba de mover la cabeza lentamente, daba un aspecto tétrico junto a la letra de la canción.

—No nombres a la estrella que escapó de la bondad, la invocas, la sofocas, la venganza buscará. Las almas en desgracia arrojadas al olvido se levantan, pelean, asesinan sin parar. Con un sabor a púrpura te destruirán.

—Lulu.

Comenzó Rakan.

—Basta.

Terminó Xin.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¿O te la inventaste?.

Aventuró a preguntar el alba sonriendo un poco, cansado de la asquerosa tensión en el ambiente ¡No era parte de su estilo!

—Conocí a un chico llamado Yasuo, era muy divertido y cantaba bajito esa canción por las noches, una vez dijo que le recordaba a su hermano y…

—¿Chico? O sea ¿Cómo? ¡Lulu! Te dije que dejaras de bajar a los planetas.

Xin la levantó como si de un trapo se tratase, zarandeándola.

—Por eso siempre me dejas el trabajo a mí, si la reina Ashe se entera que volviste a hacerlo estaremos en problema.

—¿Chico? No entiendo.— Rakan Trató de intervenir pero ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en su discusión como para prestarle atención. Que ofensa. Cruzó los brazos poniendo el rostro más receloso que pudo pretendiendo aun así verse atractivo porque, por favor, según él no puede ir por la galaxia sin lucir increíble.

—¡Es de hace siglos, Xin! Solo que la recordé después de mucho.

—¿Segura?

—Es una canción muy pegajosa, no pude evitar recordarla pero en serio…

El sonido de la velocidad rompiéndose de golpe llenó los oídos de los presentes antes de vislumbrar un ave hecho de luz estelar, celeste… elegante… y perteneciente a la reina por la que darían la vida si de una justa causa se tratase. El ave se rompió dejando la imagen de aquella hermosa y glácil mujer, era un mensaje dirigido hacia Xin.

“Xin Zhao. Necesito tus servicios en la corte cósmica, de manera inmediata. Gracias”.

La imagen dejada atrás se disolvió en la luz de las estrella, sin perder el tiempo Xin dejó a Lulu para que volase por sí misma.

—En serio espero que no me estés mintiendo, nada de ir a los planetas ¿Ok? Luego hablamos de eso… No se queden solos.

—Si papá.

Rezongó Rakan ganándome una risita fastidiosa y aguda de la pequeña encantadora y un bufido poco agradable del amargado protector.

—Cuídala Rakan.

Sin decir más se retiró siguiendo la estela que había dejado el ave en su camino. Después de un tiempo estimado de silencio el alba regresó la mirada a su acompañante, sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y giró alrededor de Lulu, rodeándola con su única ala.

—¿A mi si me vas a decir la verdad?

—Es que si te digo Xin luego se enoja, mira cómo se pone todo testarudo.

—Puff, vamos enana, ya dime lo que escondes. Las consecuencias solo importan si no logras escapar y yo siempre escapo. ¡Nadie lo sabrá! Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Rió rozando ligeramente una estrella que se sonrojó brillando más de lo común.

—Ay, qué persona tan mocosa.

Por un momento Rakan sintió la necesidad de arrojarla a una supernova y no dejar que saliera nunca.

—Vamos Lulu— Se detuvo levantándola del sombrero estelar — ¿En serio has hablado con personas? Tú… ¿Has estado dentro de los planetas?

—Obviamente no

— ¡No me mientas!

—Te diré lo mismo que me dijo Xin una vez: Esto es serio, si uno de nosotros baja y ellos descubren quienes somos tratarán de tomar nuestro poder, podríamos terminar corrompidos. Ya sabes… como…

—Mordekaiser, lo sé. Ni siquiera lo conocimos. Qué tontería.

Terminó la frase soltándola y recostándose en el infinito, observando su reflejo en la oscuridad de un charco espacial. Suspiró. Antes el universo era tan basto y tranquilizador hasta que la estrella oscura empezó a causar estragos, él no estuvo desde el principio pero sabía que la actividad de aquel ser lleno de odio causaba mucha más destrucción de la que imaginaba siquiera. Cada cósmico cuidaba de su vida al punto del aburrimiento, él incluido y solo por el hecho de no haber sabido que podía darse el lujo de hacerse pasar por un ser sin importancia y bajar a los planetas.

—Quiero sentirlo todo Lulu. Esa es la única forma de vivir ¡Estamos atrapados!.

Cuando se dio cuenta la encantadora cósmica se lanzó sobre su rostro tapándole la boca y riendo de forma estrepitosa antes de susurrar aún sonriente.

—Usa un poco la materia gris.

Rakan miró a su alrededor sin entender qué bicho le había picado, siempre había sido extraña pero ¿En serio ella trataba de parecer tan seria como Xin? Por favor, que aburrido y sin sentido era eso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el rastro de luz dejada por el ave aún permanecía, daba la impresión de que no se quería perder nada, como si… Los mantuviera vigilados.

—Ya no quiero saber nada, de cualquier forma no necesito más que estar aquí con mis estrellas. — Dijo cuando alejó las manos de Lulu de su boca. Cruzó los brazos empezando a moverme, alejándome de aquel rastro. — ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, aún tenemos trabajo.

— ¡Velocito!

Escuchó el gritó entusiasmado de la pequeña quien seguramente anotaba datos aburridos en su libro estelar. Rakan no supo cuánto volaron por el universo pero sí que lo hicimos a una velocidad absurda hasta para ser ellos.

—Comencé a hacerlo hace muuuuucho tiempo. — Comenzó a decir Lulu cuando estuvieron solos, sin sentirse espiados en lo absoluto. —“Estoy seguro de que deberíamos explorar” Me dijiste hace algunos siglos cuando encontramos esa nueva galaxia creada por Ashe. Así que quise explorar mucho más junto a Pix.

— ¿En serio visitas gente en sus planetas? ¿O antes lo hacías?

—Lo hago siempre. — Lulu rió con ese chillido al que ella llamaba risa. —Tengo amigos, Yasuo, Jinx, Sona ¡Son muy divertidos! Trato de saludarlos cada que puedo, siempre seguido porque sé que algún día morirán.

La muerte para ellos era cotidiana en sus estrellas así que no les dolía ni se sentían amenazados cuando hablamos de aquello. Eran seres que perduraban eternidades.

— ¿Y cómo haces? Somos muy grandes para ir y meternos en un planeta y también somos invisibles muchas veces para ellos cuando queremos ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ya llévame!

Odiaba que no le dieran la solución al segundo, mejor dicho, odiaba las explicaciones largas, solo quería llegar al punto y hacer bailar a todos.

—Verás más con los ojos cerrados.

Fue lo único que escuchó de Lulu antes de sentir cómo le tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos porque si, en comparación a las del alba, lo eran. Rakan enarcó las cejas sin entender pero luego solo se relajó.

—¿Y ahora?

—Solo imagina.

—¿Si nos vamos no habrá problemas? Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

No podía creer que había dicho eso, era tan impropio de sí mismo que por un momento tuvo la necesidad de vomitar chipas estelares.

—¿Quieres explorar sí o no? Igual sé que le toca a Xayah hacer tu recorrido, bobo sin cerebro.

A sus oídos Lulu empezó a sonar fastidiada y al mismo tiempo burlona.

—Ugh solo es su trabajo. Igual no tengo nada que iluminar ahora.

—Sí, sí, ya cállate. Como te decía. Eres más joven que yo aquí así que no deberías estar consiente de tu poder pero somos muy poderosos Rakan.

—Suenas como Xayah.

—Iugh noooooo ¡Ella es tediosa!

Eso había sido como un derechazo en las costillas. No dijo nada pero alcanzó a pellizcarle la nariz a la más pequeña. Pensaba que el ocaso se enojaría si se enterase que estaba por incumplir la ley de la reina Ashe, que estaba deseando dejarla… Aunque ella le había dejado mucho antes. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento todo se volvió oscuridad y descanso.

Cuando se dio cuenta abrió los ojos confundido solo para encontrarse en un pequeño cubículo, se levantó enseguida golpeando su cabeza con algo que parecía ser muy sólido. No sabía qué sucedía, estaba confundido, mucho más cuando vio entrar a Lulu, la sentía diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual, menos... luminosa, por así decirlo, aunque conservaba su aspecto. Su cabello ya no era luz estelar, era simplemente… cabello azul y ya.

— ¡Al fin despertaste! ¿Estuvo cómoda la cama? Eres realmente inútil, hasta te golpeaste con la litera.

Ella carcajeó estrepitosamente llenando la alcoba o eso le parecía a Rakan quien estaba confundido, no entendía nada hasta que vio sus manos y tocó su cabello ¿Y su luz estelar? ¿Y el fuego en su cabellera?. Lulu le entregó un artefacto extraño que permitió que viese su reflejo, espejo se enteraría después que se llamaba, su piel había cambiado, era menos amarillo oro y más durazno pálido, sus ojos ya no reflejaban el mismo color uniforme celeste sino que solo el iris lo demostraba mientras la esclerótica permanecía de un impecable blanco. Se sobresaltó asustado, se veía tan… tan…

— ¿Qué se siente verte como un humano?

— ¿Por qué solo yo? ¿Por qué tú no te ves así?

—Porque en este planeta hay una raza de gente pequeñita con colores diferentes así que casi no tuve que cambiar ¿Genial verdad?

Lulu saltaba, él estaba un poco asustado. Con miedo regresó a ver su ala, no brillaba pero ahí estaba y sus orejas aún eran puntiagudas pero mucho más tupidas, como si fuesen parte de su cabello o en todo caso de su ¿Pelaje?. Al menos la ropa de ambos no había cambiado. Rakan se sentó en lo que parecía ser la llamada cama, tratando de entender qué sucedía.

—Sácame de la duda ¿Estamos en un planeta de verdad o estoy soñando?

Pudo decir al fin manteniendo un poco la calma.

—Sip. Es un planeta de verdad, se llama Joni7. Estamos en la nave de Yasuo, este es su cuarto. Ellos andan por la ciudad abasteciéndose, quieren hacer una fiesta, hace algunos meses que no los visitaba.

El alba saltó de la emoción, golpeándome otra vez con la litera ¿Una fiesta? ¿En un planeta? ¡Sería su primera fiesta de verdad! No con las estrellas o con Lulu (A quien en ese momento estaba adorando, sí, el gran Rakan sintiéndose agradecido) y Xayah. Una fiesta con gente extraña en un lugar diferente y viéndose ligeramente distinto, olvidándose de las preocupaciones cósmicas… Viviendo una aventura.


	2. Ratatatata. De la maniaca piloto y el desconocido dibujante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo de mi historia. Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, si ven alguna falta que se me haya pasado de largo no duden advertirme. Un placer. Cambié un poco el warning, si por si acaso.

**CAPITULO II**

Ratatatata. De la maniaca piloto y el desconocido dibujante.

—Déjame ver si entiendo lo que me dices. Yasuo parece tener novia en algún otro planeta pero está enamorado de ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sana?.

—Sona. —Dijo Lulu respondiendo las interrogantes de Rakan. Su antiguo amigo espacial Pix ahora era un pequeño perrito del mismo color que su dueña, saltaba por ahí siguiéndolos.

—Sí, eso. Sona también está enamorada de Yasuo —Continuó Rakan pensando quizá que esos dos eran seguramente muy estúpidos para no darse cuenta— …pero a ella la sigue un tipo raro llamado ¿Kayn? quien la confunde y aterroriza pero que por alguna extraña razón tiene loca de amor a Jinx —Tomó aire un segundo alzando los brazos, como si estuviese a punto de terminar la idea— Y Malphite…

—Malphite es Malphite y ya. Aja.

Rakan asintió tratando de mantener toda la información posible dentro de su cabeza en un intento de no arruinar lo que sería su primer encuentro con la tripulación del Morning Star. Desde su punto de vista la información era irrelevante pero Lulu no dejaba de recordarle lo inapropiado que podía llegar a ser él en cuanto relaciones se trataba pero es que no era su culpa ¡Si veía algo parecido a una pareja lo diría sin contemplación! Estaba en su sangre de metiche cósmico y ahora debía controlarse para no decir a futuro algo que pudiese causar “incomodidad” Puff ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

La caminata por el puerto cada vez se le hacía más llevadera aunque debía admitir que aquella mañana cuando llegaron todo le parecía demasiado reducido. En un principio la nave le daba la impresión de ser minúscula aunque para el ojo humano aquel navío rozaba la inmensidad y grandeza. A pesar de la falta de espacio que sentía, el alba prefirió omitir ese detalle para tratar de entender cada parte que componía la existencia humana. Todos los objetos le parecían infrecuentes, el hecho de tener que caminar la mayoría del tiempo le provocaba cansancio y ahora que había bajado a conocer el puerto hasta se sintió cohibido en un principio. Había demasiadas personas… Eran… Demasiadas.

No supo en qué momento dejó de taparse los oídos o cuando empezó a caminar erguido y orgulloso, quizá unos quince minutos atrás cuando notó la mirada atontada de algún par de personas que lo observaron de reojo. El ruido de las voces ahora le parecía armonioso y se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que era para él ajustarse al cambio. De vez en cuando se detenía en algún puesto a ver la mercadería que vendían los lugareños.

—Así que ya sabes, en la tarde cuando veamos a los chicos no digas nada de lo bonito que se vería con tal o cual persona.

Lulu seguía insistiendo pero él ya estaba muy absorto mirando una carreta de frutas.

—¡Mira Lulu! ¡Tiene el color de tu piel! —Dijo Rakan alzando entre sus manos una pequeña fruta, sentía que se escaparía en cualquier momento.

—Es una mora azul ¡Velocito! ¡Son súper ricas!

—Puede probar una, señor —Dijo el dueño del puesto ambulante. Rakan no dudó en hacerlo aunque en seguida frunció el entrecejo haciendo una obvia mueca de disgusto.

—Mmm sabe raro en mi boca.

Lulu probó una pequeña mora alegando que revisaría si no estaban dañadas pero la risa que siguió al comerla dejó confundido a Rakan.

—¿Qué te ríes?

—Están muy ricas bobo, solo paree que a ti no te gusta lo ácido.

El alba no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no así que calló en lo que Lulu compraba varias frutas diferentes y las colocaba en una bolsa. Ambos se sentaron en una vereda al costado del camino principal por donde pasaban comerciantes y clientes. Rakan probó lentamente cada una de las frutas, tratando de averiguar lo que le gustaba.

—Entonces ¿Cuáles te gustaron? A mí me gustan las moras y a Pix le gusta el durazno.

—¿Cómo se llama esta? Sabe suave en mi boca, me gusta. También esta de acá y esta otra.

—Melón, sandía y cereza. Te gustan los sabores suaves. Que aburrido.

—Son fáciles de mascar y hacen que mi garganta se sienta como mmm menos seca.

—Te hidratan. Eres como un bebé, Rakan.

Lulu reía haciendo doler los oídos del alba quien seguía probando frutas, observando la gente pasar, algunas veces saludaba a los desconocidos alzando la mano y sonriendo.

—¿Le podemos pedir más al tipo de las frutas, no?

—Obvio no, hay que pagar, no gastaré mi dinero en ti.

Una nueva charla sobre conocimiento básico comenzó, Rakan simplemente escuchaba mientras jugaba con sus plumas ¿Así que dinero, eh? Trabajar para conseguirlo y obtener cosas. Siendo un cósmico nunca se había preocupado por sobrevivir, él no necesitaba nada allá en el universo mismo, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba observando fijamente el cielo, la incandescente luz lo cegaba y por un momento se sintió débil y adormilado hasta que un golpe en el brazo le hizo entrar en razón, cuando se dio cuenta Lulu le había cubierto los ojos.

—No mires mucho tiempo arriba, el cosmos nos llama —Escuchó los susurros de Lulu, era un secreto— Si miras demasiado terminarás regresando. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de volver.

Rakan entendió y Lulu dejó de cubrir sus ojos.

—¿Volver? ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Mañana.

Aquella respuesta no le había gustado nada pero entendía que no podía abandonar su puesto o los descubrirían.

—O quizá en una semana.

Ambos se miraron extasiados de emoción, el tiempo humano pasaría más lento ahora que estaban ahí, debían aprovecharlo.

—A todo esto Lulu ¿Tú cómo sabes tanto del mundo de las personas? ¿Lo aprendiste sola?

—Nah. Xin me enseñó, antes entrabamos todo el tiempo a los planetas, hace muchísimos años, tantos que he olvidado cosas.

Rakan guardó silencio tratando de entender ¿Xin? ¿En planetas? ¿Siendo un genial tipo que buscaba aventuras? Imposible. Ese día terminaría por explotarle la cabeza sin duda alguna, estaba recibiendo demasiada información. Quería saber del pasado del protector cósmico mas cuando estaba a punto de cuestionar sobre el asunto un grito clamó su atención, una chica de extraño peinado y cabello naranja saltó abrazando a Lulu.

—¡Jinx! En la mañana que llegué no te vi en la nave

Ambas se abrazaban mientras Rakan se lamía los dedos quitando todo rastro de sandía que había quedado, prefería no meterse entre ellas aunque tampoco perdía lujo de detalle. Así que ella era la chica loca piloto de la nave que sentía un enamoramiento por el enemigo. Pix ladraba emocionado mordiendo a la nueva muchacha, ella no se parecía a nadie que conociera antes, no podía dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y este quién es? Hola, hola, hola, hola ¡HOLA!

—Es Rakan, un amigo de por ahí. Es medio retrasadito así que no conoce muchas cosas.

A oídos de Rakan la voz de Lulu sonaba triste y al mismo tiempo se notaba la burla en su chillona voz, tanto así que le sacó de quicio. “Maldita enana aprovechada” pensó sonriendo con un tic en la comisura de sus labios.

—Soy Rakan y no soy retrasado solo soy… ¡Extranjero!

Recordó esa palabra, tratando de encajarla bien para que sonase creíble. Jinx se acercó abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¿Así que extranjero? ¡Yo también lo soy! Ando buscando algunas armas por aquí ¿Me acompañan a embaucar a algunos traficantes? Tengo ganas de hacer Ratatatatatata con ellos.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para decir “si” o “no”. Jinx tomó a Lulu subiéndola a su cabeza y luego solo caminó haciendo conversa sobre los monstruos que había derrotado la semana pasada en un planeta chico que no valía ni tres centavos. Mientras avanzaban el entorno cambiaba: En un principio fueron por calles repletas pero lentamente entraban a laberintos llamados callejones, cada vez más delgados, cada vez más oscuros. A ninguna de las dos féminas parecía importarle y aunque Rakan no temía a la oscuridad si se encontraba curioso, alguna vez Xayah le había comentado lo triste que era la vida de las pequeñas personas, haciendo guerras con armas inmundas y luchando siempre sin un credo, al menos ella tenía uno y él hasta el momento lo había seguido: Trabajar y defender el cosmos de la Estrella Oscura. Era lo único importante y lo único válido. Jamás había preguntado más de la cuenta y ahora no sabía si Xayah alguna vez había visitado planetas sin él o si solo era conocimiento de la biblioteca de la reina Ashe. Y si, si lo preguntan, él no había querido entrar ni una sola vez, ahora se arrepentía… Ok, no se arrepentía nada pero debería.

—Entonces lancé una buena carga con mi cañón y logré hacer que el Vlovert explotara ¡Toda su sangre negra ensució la nave! Yasuo quedó empapado y apestaba a podrido. ¡Fue mi desperdicio de balas favorito!

Contaba Jinx haciendo reír a ambos. Rakan no sabía que era un Vlovert pero asumía que sería algo muy grande y monstruoso, no podía evitar imaginar lo increíble que hubiera sido estar ahí, estaba seguro que él hubiera dado una buena lucha sin que siquiera le cayera una gota de la negra sangre, se lo decía su instinto. No supo bien cuando comenzaron a hablar del brazo robótico de Jinx, ni de los ojos cubiertos de Lulu o de lo bien que Rakan bailaba pero de un momento a otro habían logrado entablar una extraña amistad basada en la euforia y en el carácter extrovertido que poseían aunque de cierta manera el alba no podía dejar de pensar que aquella chica de cabello naranja estaba un poco ¿Cómo decirlo? Desquiciada. Loca. Le agradaba hasta cuando hablaba con el arma que llevaba en la espalda.

—Shuuuuu. Ahora no hagan ruido. Más adelante es donde se reúnen los de la flota Katzir, me enteré que hoy tienen un cargamento de bombaaaaas y pistolaaaas y realmente las quiero, pero no les digan a mis otras armas.

Jinx rio frenéticamente provocando que Rakan también lo hiciera aunque menos trastornado y más emocionado, Lulu hizo lo mismo pero dando vueltas sobre sí misma. El ruido alertó a los traficantes quienes apuntaron hacia el callejón del que provino el ruido, Rakan asomó la cabeza y logró esconderla antes de recibir un disparo. El lugar fuera de aquella oscuridad era amplio y solitario, al fondo se encontraba lo que deseaban: El camión lleno de mercancía volátil.

El corazón le saltaba, sus instintos clamaban y aunque ninguno de los tres exclamó algún plan sabía que no lo necesitarían. Fue cuando Lulu gritó “Velocito” que Rakan salió de su escondite junto a Jinx, no sentía inhibiciones y supo que estaba en capacidad de utilizar sus habilidades cósmicas cuando notó el atributo de velocidad sobre Jinx, maldita Lulu, se lo había tenido escondido.

—¡La fiesta ha comenzado!

Gritó Rakan esquivando algunos ataques de extrañas municiones que trataban de impactar contra su cuerpo, balas creí que se llamaban o eso dijo Jinx en una de esas historias rápidas que dijo. Sus pasos de baile y saltos alzaban a los enemigos envueltos en aquella cálida magia que el alba irradiaba, enamorando a su paso, atrayendo y abstrayendo mientras la piloto del Morning Star se dedicaba a disparar a aquellos traficantes demasiado atontados como para pensar, algunos convertidos en pequeños bichos proyección de las destrezas de la pequeña encantadora cósmica.

Una bala rozó su hombro y otra se estrelló contra la pierna de Jinx que gallarda se mantenía en pie tratando de esquivar lo peor, siendo protegida por Lulu quien saltaba de un lugar a otro escudando a su amiga. Las estridentes risas de las féminas llenaban los oídos de Rakan así como los gritos de los traficantes que lentamente mermaban.

—Con permiso.

Canturreó Rakan lanzando un halo de luz parecido a un pluma sobre uno de los traficantes que al regresar revitalizó al alba y curó a Jinx en cuanto se acercó a ella.

—Ow. Ya no hacen a los malos como antes. Buuu.

Se quejaba Jinx mientras pateaba algunos heridos. Lulu se dedicaba a esquivar la sangre en saltitos para acercarse a la carga del camión mientras Rakan recuperaba el aire, había bailado demasiado, se sentía vivo excepto por la horrible mancha rojiza sobre una de sus plumas, que antiestético era eso.

—Nada de rematar, Jinx.

Lulu rio quitándole unas llaves a uno de los tipos desmayados, entrando en el camión y tomando asiento en el lugar del copiloto.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida enana.

Pronunció Jinx subiendo a la cabina junto a la pequeña. Rakan solo se asomó para observarlas.

—“Solo mata monstruos, Jinx” “No asesines desconocidos, Jinx” “Lávate los dientes, Jinx” ¡Nadie comprende mi locura!

Se quejaba encendiendo el motor y sacando un extraño aparato de su cadera. Rakan observaba intrigado y divertido, la chica era agradable, letalmente agradable.

—Aló. Alóooo. ¡Capitán!. —Hablaba jovial Jinx alargando las palabras mientras sostenía el intercomunicador, así que realmente servía para comunicarse.— Tengo el cargamento ¡Y tú que no creías en mí! Ah también llevo dos polizontes que me ayudaron.

—¿Si? Da vueltas por ahí. Cambia de vehículo y en un par de horas cuando todo esté tranquilo regresa para irnos.

—Bla bla bla. Chau.

Colgó Jinx dejando confundido a Rakan ¿Con quién hablaba? Por lo que escuchó terminarían moviéndose.

—¿Ya nos vamos? Quería ver un poco más el lugar.

—Quédate, yo daré vueltas por ahí con Lulu.

Rakan regresó la mirada a Lulu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella simplemente levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Regresa pronto a la nave y límpiate ¡Que nadie se dé cuenta que eres un ladrón!

Pronunció la encantadora cósmica antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabina y emprender su viaje con la piloto. El lugar sin duda alguna había quedado hecho un desastre pero a él solo le interesaba quitar la sangre de sus doradas plumas. Dejando el lugar atrás caminó de regreso por los callejones oscuros, silbaba moviendo los hombros, estaba de tan buen humor que no se percató de un pequeño anciano que caminaba frente a él y con quien terminó chocando.

—Hey viejo ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó un poco fastidiado, si tan solo el señor se hubiera dado cuenta de su innegable perfección seguramente no hubiera chocado y caído contra el suelo. El hombre por su lado no respondió, ni siquiera lo regresó a ver, simplemente susurraba algo inentendible mientras se levantaba con suavidad y seguía su camino, cuando pasó junto a Rakan recién pudo escuchar la voz del desconocido.

—No nombres a la estrella que escapó de la bondad…

La voz cantarina del anciano hizo estremecer a Rakan, aquella canción nuevamente le ponía los nervios de punta, su pecho desbocado buscaba un poco de oxígeno, de un momento a otro un terror indescriptible lo estaba ahogando pero la necesidad de observar hacia atrás le ganó, con lentitud regresó la mirada pero el hombre pequeño y mayor ya se había ido. Suspiró relajando los músculos de su cuerpo y rostro.

“Vamos Rakan, no seas cobarde”

Se dijo a si mismo continuando su camino, de cierta manera se sentía observado pero cada vez que regresaba la mirada no había nadie ni nada que le pareciera sospechoso. Ansioso caminó más rápido y cuando divisó la luz fuera del último callejón detuvo su andar regresando a ver hacia su derecha, era una puerta con un letrero en la parte superior que dictaba “Taberna: La risueña”. Para tener un nombre tan dulce se encontraba en un lugar demasiado oculto. Observó a un tipo entrar sin tocar la puerta y como todo buen curioso hizo lo mismo. No pudo dar un solo paso dentro cuando un tipo demasiado fornido lo agarró de su capa y lo lanzó hacia afuera como si de una hoja se tratase. La espalda de Rakan dolió cuando se golpeó contra una de las paredes del callejón.

—No puedes entrar sin invitación.

Una suave pero varonil voz afloró desde el costado de la taberna, un hombro que llevaba pluma y papel se encontraba de pie, ocultando su rostro tras una gabardina y dibujando el ambiente en el que se encontraban, ni siquiera había regresado a ver a Rakan, eso le intrigó un poco, parecía concentrado.

—¿Y dónde consigo una invitación?

Cuestionó ganándose por primera vez la atención del desconocido quien giró ligeramente hacia el de cabellos rubios, para ese momento Rakan ya se había colocado de pie y se sorprendió un poco al notar que siendo humano se veía más pequeño de lo que creía, recién se percataba puesto que hasta el momento no se había puesto de pie junto a ningún hombre, en ese instante el alba cósmica creyó que de tener sus piernas de estilo animal seguramente sería más alto mas al ser estas del tipo humano no lograba sacar los centímetros extras que requería. Aun así alzó el mentón.

Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que el más alto cerrase su cuaderno y lo guardase dentro de la gabardina. Rakan podía sentir cómo era observado de pies a cabeza y viceversa, estaba consciente de su afán por ser admirado aunque la situación empezaba a parecerle extraña especialmente porque no podía ver el rostro del otro con toda la oscuridad y misticismo que el otro pretendía mostrar.

—Se mi modelo y te diré cómo entrar.

Rakan alzó las cejas, sin querer movió un poco la cabeza hacia un costado tratando de entender pero sin lograr que sus dos neuronas funcionaran.

—¿Qué?

Sin duda alguna Rakan sintió que esa mañana todo se estaba tornando ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Inquietante? ¿Insólito? Ah no… Emocionante. Todo era absurdamente emocionante.


	3. Avecilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora con este capítulo. Pensaba escribirlo hace una semana ya que estaba inspirada pero la vagancia me ganó. Al final hoy no tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos ni de leer manga, ver anime o cualquier cosa que incentiven mi ocio. Así que aproveché para dejar volar la imaginación. No creo que haya quedado interesante como hubiese deseado pero se que si me como la cabeza para cambiarlo terminaré inconforme así que bueno, espero les agrade.

**CAPITULO III**

Avecilla.

Existen ocasiones en las que recibir un halago o una proposición puede provocar estupefacción, como si las cosas se salieran de control y la mente simplemente terminara quedando en un blanco limbo de desconcierto. Para Rakan, quien siempre hablaba de lo bien que danzaba y de lo orgulloso que se sentía sobre su físico, aquellas pocas palabras lo descolocaron, era normal que le dieran por su lado para que se callara, estaba muy consciente de ello, pero pocas o nulas veces había recibido real atención por muy mínima que fuera, ni siquiera Jinx que había sido un nueva conocida reparó mucho en sus atributos aunque pensándolo bien… ella era caso aparte, dudaba que siquiera se diera cuenta de sí misma.

—Modelar para mí. Si eres tan amable de permitirme dibujarte.

Volvió a hablar el desconocido con aquella profunda voz provocando que Rakan dejase de lado sus ensoñaciones, una sonrisa altanera asomó en su rostro volviéndose a enderezar mientras arreglaba su cabello y movía un poco sus plumas, pavoneándose.

—¿Así que modelar, eh? ¿Qué quieres retratar? ¿Mi hermoso rostro? ¿Mi atractivo cuerpo?

Casi parecía que la emoción le daba brillo a su existir. Lo renovaba.

—Diría en todo caso retratar esa ropa arrugada, el aspecto desalineado, la burda elección de colores en tu vestuario, el ala manchada. Serías perfecto para enseñar cómo no salir a la calle.

Uno, dos, tres… diez segundos de silencio en los que Rakan trataba de controlar su expresión, esta iba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y finalmente a la molestia, frunciendo el entrecejo y bufando desvió su rostro pretendiendo ignorarlo mientras arreglaba un poco el cuello de su capa. Simplemente el tipo de gabardina no sabía lo que decía aunque no podía negar la mancha de sangre en sus plumas, debió haberse limpiado con prontitud antes de seguir por los callejones.

—Aunque admito que las facciones de tu rostro te dan un toque… encantador.

El alba sintió escalofríos cuando los dedos del desconocido se cernieron sobre su mentón, obligándole a que regresara la mirada hacia el de gabardina, ahora que este se encontraba tan cerca pudo notar la extraña y sonriente máscara que cubría el rostro bajo la capucha, al contrario de sentir temor o sospecha como cualquier persona normal lo haría, Rakan solo pudo notar cierto sentimiento familiar que retumbó en su cabeza provocándole jaqueca.

—¿Te conozco? —Pronunció el rubio sintiéndose extremadamente estúpido, obviamente no le conocía, era su primera vez tratando con humanos. —Olvídalo, no dije nada, engreído. —No olvidaría que primero lo trató como desalineado, tanto así que se soltó del agarre golpeando la mano del de máscara.

—No tienes el gusto de conocerme. Me llaman Khada Jhin.

Jhin. Jhin… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Le parecía tan conocido y al mismo tiempo tan difuso que al poco rato de pensarlo se rindió, solo era paranoia.

—Bueno, Jhin, si no tienes la capacidad de apreciar mi grandeza entonces no necesito que me dibujes, dudo siquiera que puedas hacerlo bien. —Rakan se burló alzando los hombros. —Tampoco necesito tu ayuda para entrar, soy lo suficiente bueno como hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Nadie desprecia mi arte.

Fue lo único que pronunció Jhin riéndose suavemente con cierto toque de vehemencia que paralizo cada cabello del cuerpo del alba.

—Yo sí.

Sentenció Rakan observando cómo el de gabardina daba media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida de los callejones. Sin querer darle importancia o pretender parecer altanero dejó que el otro se retirase dándole la espalda. Cerrando los ojos aún fastidiado.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Rakan.

Las últimas palabras de Jhin, en un sonido gutural y lejano, agitaron el corazón de Rakan quien regresó nuevamente la mirada de forma estrepitosa y acelerada solo para darse cuenta que el hombre ya no estaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Había sido su imaginación? Por más que observaba hacia el lugar por el que se había ido no lo encontró.

Rakan no le había dicho su nombre a Jhin.

El instante había sido tan tétrico que el alba optó por alejarse de las puertas de la taberna, la curiosidad se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado obligándolo a tomar la decisión de volver al puerto, quizá detenerse ante alguna fuente de agua para limpiar sus plumas y de paso refrescar su rostro, odiaba pensar a profundidad, era tan tedioso e impropio de sí.

Sus pasos le terminaron llevando hacia algunas llaves públicas donde pudo disfrutar de la sensación humectante y refrescante del líquido, Lulu le había dado algunas pautas sobre la importancia de ciertas cosas para mantenerse con vida, entre ellas el agua que hasta el momento era su favorita. No demoró en percatarse de algunos artistas haciendo malabares cerca de naves espaciales en descanso, personas se acercaban a verlos y aplaudirles dándoles dinero… Dinero ¡Para comprase cosas! Una chispa se encendió en el cerebro del alba quien preparándose se acercó a otro grupo de cantantes y bailarines pidiendo unírseles.

—¡Toma! Usa esto ¿Sabes tocarlo?

Rakan tocó el laúd entre sus dedos, parecía antiguo, primario y ciertamente reconfortante, observó a otros generar música con el instrumento lo que incentivó su altanería.

—Quién sabe. ¡Lo averiguaremos! —Pronunció el alba. Siempre sin un plan, siempre a la deriva dándolo todo sin previo conocimiento. —¡Buenas tardes público presente! Acérquense porque obtendrán una actuación que los dejará sin aliento.

Algunos lo miraron con incredulidad, los otros bailarines vitorearon deseando un poco de efectivo extra, él simplemente sonrió. No supo cuánto tiempo bailó o cantó, cuántos aplausos y flores recibió o el número de personas exactas que se detuvieron a observar su espectáculo. Se encontraba tan abstraído que ni siquiera rendía culto a los dos botecitos de dinero que había logrado recaudar. El instrumento se rendía ante sus dedos y su amena voz normalmente escandalosa ahora se escuchaba limpia y reconfortante, un par de niños danzaron a su alrededor empezando a sudar ligeramente debido a la intensidad del sol… Ah, el sol, solo pensar en él llenaba de vida al alba, aquellos soles creados, todos y cada uno eran suyos, suyos y de nadie más.

—¡Parece que te estás divirtiendo!

Aquella aguda voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones solo para percatarse que uno de esos pequeños niños bailando junto a él era Lulu con su pequeño Pix, pretendió ignorarla continuando con el espectáculo, lentamente volvía a la realidad guiñándole a algunas doncellas que vitoreaban en sus trajes de exploración espacial, muchas personas vestían de colores oscuros y mantenían miradas que trataban de encenderse, escapando de sus realidades. Que tristeza sintió Rakan ante ello. Eran justo como él.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Volvió a hablar Lulu saltando a su alrededor, ganándose una sonrisita de Rakan quien se detuvo agradeciendo al público. Algunos pedían más, otros abucheaban por su repentina decisión de detenerse.

—Si me permiten me gustaría tocar una última melodía para ustedes.

Sentenció Rakan respirando profundo, se sentía tan aliviado que decidió sentarse en un taburete que tenían los artistas callejeros. Lulu tomó asiento en el suelo, cerca de él, prestándole atención. En realidad no sabía qué tocar pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y de poner todo el sentimiento posible en ello. Cerrando los ojos, como pocas veces, comenzó a entonar ayudado por el laúd prestado, el ruido a su alrededor mermó convirtiéndose en silencios y algunas veces en susurros. Su voz salía sin presura y las palabras se entrelazaban sin siquiera estar atento a ellas.

—Ego etiam cupio recreari et amari diu post mortem meam (Yo también deseo ser recreado y ser amado, mucho después de haber muerto)

Una pequeña sonrisita socarrona escapaba entre palabras, aunque la melodía era suave y su voz lenta no podía evitar pensar que realmente le gustaría quedar a la posterioridad aunque en realidad nadie conocía su existencia con certeza, excepto algunos otros seres divinos y seguramente muy pocas personas que andaban en busca de mitos que transmitir. Si tan solo fuera una persona como aquellos que lo observaban podría realizar grandiosas hazañas y luego morir plasmado en un libro.

Su última canción no recibió más que silencio y estupefacción lo que poco o nada le importó, una extraña satisfacción llenaba su pecho mientras se retiraba con uno de los botes llenos de dinero, el otro le había dejado a los artistas que le permitieron su escenario. Quiso entregar el laúd pero ellos simplemente se lo regalaron, de cierta manera los sintió impersonales, como si lo expulsaran, tanto daba. Lulu tampoco parecía tener ganas de decirle algo, ni siquiera un alago, nada, hasta parecía preocupada al punto de tomarle la mano para retirarse con él. Un grito a la distancia llamó su atención, era Jinx junto a un extraño hombre gigante color azul que llevaba una gran cantidad de bolsas y un animal inmenso en su cabeza, presuntamente muerto, la cena en pocas palabras. Saltó saludándolos y mostrando su recompensa. Subir a la nave le costó varias bolsas que llevar y esconder bien su dinero de las manos de Jinx, pudo notar la ambición del derroche en sus ojos o eso creyó al ver que había comprado un tarro de cerveza vacío, bastante feo en realidad.

—¿Estamos todos listos? Un gusto conocerte, Rakan.

—Tu debes ser Yasuo ¿Verdad? ¿Y tu casi novia, Sona?

La estrepitosa risa de Jinx se escuchó por la nave mientras Yasuo se tapaba la cara tras el puesto de mando. Un solo mordisco de Pix fue suficiente para entender que la había regado de forma épica. Por suerte la muchacha nombrada no aparecía en el lugar.

—Ahora entiendo lo que me decía Lulu de ti, no tienes sentido común. —Dijo Yasuo antes de suspirar. —El resto de la tripulación ya está en la nave, solo falta Ziggs que está esperado a nuestro informante, nos acompañará en nuestro siguiente viaje al planeta Kaylon. Tenemos una pequeña misión. Todos a su posición ¡Zarparemos en nada!

Jinx corrió tras el timón. Malphite, como se llamaba el hombretón azul, continuaba llevando bolsas al interior de la cocina y sala de estar del navio espacial, al parecer Sona le ayudaba a acomodar las cosas. Lulu se abrochó los cinturones en un asiento pequeño llevando sobre si a su perro.

—Rakan ve a la entrada, asegúrate de que Ziggs haya subido con el nuevo tripulante.

Rakan levantó un dedo a punto de preguntar mas Yasuo solo se le adelantó.

—No necesitas reconocerlo, él solo se hará notar.

Saltando dejó su laúd en alguna esquina de la nave y aunque esperar no fuera su fuerte se entretuvo contando el número de líneas de la puerta de entrada.

—¡Ziggs ha llegado!

Oh. Eso había sido sencillo. Era un pequeño de rostro color naranja y mirada llena de vida, por no decir locura reprimida, acompañado de un alto hombre con un pequeño morral que cruzó a su costado.

—Esto debe ser una broma.

Susurró Rakan antes de gritar que todos estaban en la nave. Las compuertas se cerraron y el ascenso fue inminente, tan imperioso como la mirada que le dedicaba el alba a aquel hombre enmascarado. Aunque el despegue fue turbulento una vez fuera de la corteza todo se tranquilizó al punto que dejaron los asientos y empezaron a socializar entre ellos. Rakan no fue la excepción aunque más bien parecía seguirle el paso a alguien. La mayoría se reunía en la sala principal del navío, al parecer era un área calmada del universo.

—Gracias por invitarme a su viaje, capitán Yasuo. Una vez en Kaylon continuaré mi camino.

—Gracias a ti por informarnos del cargamento, Ziggs me dio buenas referencias.

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó Ziggs empezando a cargar algunos materiales.

—Nada, cuidado haces explotar cosas en la nave. Malphite ayuda a Ziggs con las bombas. Jinx ¡Deja de querer meternos entre meteoritos! Sal de ahí y pon el piloto automático. Sona ¿Sona? ¿Dónde está Sona?

—En el baño —Dijo Lulu corriendo tras Ziggs.

—Bueno, pónganse cómodos. ¡Lulu no toques los explosivos! Si me necesitan estaré en la cabina con cosas importantes.

—¡Mentira, solo va a leer novelas eróticas, capitán! 

Gritó Jinx corriendo a la cocina entre risas. Sona asomó su cabeza saliendo del baño solo para volver a entrar sonrojada. A Rakan le pareció un poco divertida toda la escena al punto de reír entre dientes. Lentamente todos se retiraban, debía admitir que quería ir a comer cosas nuevas mas la molestia volvió a invadirlo, regresando la mirada al único hombre que no se había movido de su lugar.

—Hey…

—Que agradable sorpresa encontrarnos nuevamente pequeña ave, vi tu puesta en escena allá abajo, fue… Trivial, casi carente de gusto, escueto.

—¿Me estabas viendo? ¡No sabes apreciar el arte del baile y la música! Eres solamente un hablad…

—Aunque admito que te veías radiante y esa última melodía, fue exquisita.

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Rakan quien se acomodó en un uno de los muebles de la sala.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Jhin.

Preguntó el alba observándolo con una ceja arqueada. De pie Jhin parecía más imponente, especialmente cuando se quitó la gabardina, a pesar de ello el mentón de Rakan permanecía levantado, orgulloso y confiado.

—No lo sé ¿Cómo te llamas, avecilla?

—Dijiste mi nombre, allá, en los callejones.

—Eso nunca sucedió.

—¡Claro que sí!

El silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras Jhin se retiraba lentamente hacia las escaleras que daban a la parte superior de la nave, allá donde estaban las habitaciones y un par de áreas pequeñas de recreación.

—¿Me sigues, pequeña ave?

—No hasta que digas mi nombre.

—¡Oye Rakan! ¡No olvides comer, hacer pis y bañarte! —La voz de Lulu explotó mientras corría hacia la cocina. El alba, entre sonrojos, podía jurar que bajo aquella máscara Jhin sonreía o al menos pudo percibir el suave sonido de la burla en su respiración. Lulu volvió a salir de la cocina con unas frutas hacia la parte baja de la nave, la parte… peligrosa.

—¿Y bien, Rakan? ¿Me acompañas? Aunque diría que un buen baño no te vendría mal.

—Vete al demonio, engreído.

No es que tuviera apetito de seguirle el paso a aquel hombre pero tampoco podía negar que cierto aroma poco agradable se cernía sobre su cuerpo. No demoró en subir golpeando ligeramente el hombro del más alto en busca de ropa prestada que usar luego del baño. Una voz fuera de la puerta llamó su atención.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

—¿Cuál? —Respondió el alba a Jhin.

—La última que cantaste, avecilla.

—Rakan, dime Rakan. No lo sé, solo nació. ¿Impresionado por mi grandeza? ¡Ja! Lo sabía.

No recibió respuesta a través de la puerta por lo que comenzó a bañarse, fue después que la puerta se abrió y se cerró dejando pasar a alguien.

—No vuelvas a cantar o hablar en ese idioma.

Rakan casi se cae rompiéndose el cuello cuando el susurro de Lulu lo asustó. Cerró rápidamente la puerta corrediza que dividía la ducha del baño.

—¿Qué mierda hacer aquí? No me asustes así. Pensé que esto de bañarse era privado.

—Lo es, no grites. ¿Conoces a ese tipo de la máscara? No me da buena espina, Rakan… No vuelvas a usar ese idioma.

—¿Qué idioma?

—Ese, ese que usaste en la última canción. No vuelvas a usarlo nunca.

—Puff. No sé de qué hablas, usé el lenguaje de ellos ¿No se supone que yo hablo lo que ellos pueden entender?

—Hablaste en una lengua muerta Rakan, nadie te entendió pero todos sabían que es una lengua ilegal y muerta. Si la vuelves a cantar puede haber problemas. No uses el latín nunca más… Hay planetas que lo prohíben.

Rakan ni siquiera se había percatado de haberlo hecho, tampoco recordaba conocer ese idioma o en general, conocer idiomas. Simplemente usaba su capacidad de entendimiento para comunicarse, un punto a favor de los cósmicos. Quiso asomarse para encarar a la pequeña encantadora cósmica pero ella ya había salido. Realmente las personas estaban un poco locas. Lo supo con mayor certeza cuando al salir en toallas pudo escuchar gritos por todas partes, y sentir una pequeña explosión que sacudió la nave, las risas de Jinx y Ziggs indicaron que alguna bomba de bajo impacto había detonado.

—Dementes.

—Sin duda alguna.

¿Qué era el día de asustar a Rakan? La voz de Jhin le provocó un sobresalto.

—Tu amiga, la encantadora diminuta, te dejó esto, al parecer compró ropa para ti. —El alba lo miró suspicaz agarrando las ropas, realmente eran de su estilo, muy confortante. —Vístete rápido. Nos vemos en diez minutos en el área este de este piso. —Dijo Jhin retirándose con ese porte galante que tenía ¿Le estaba ordenando qué hacer? Que divertido.

No pensaba ir.

No lo pensaba pero aun así terminó yendo mientras secaba su cabello, fue entonces que al llegar al área se encontró con una pequeña puerta de metal abierta y al lado de la misma una ventana reforzada mostraba la grandeza de la galaxia, tan profunda y fantástica, sintió que las lejanas estrellas le saludaban. Fue cercano y ameno, lo suficiente como para terminar atolondrado con la vista, era una sensación cálida como el sentir de una mano enguantada sobre su cuello, la misma que lentamente era acompañada por otra, cubriéndolo, apretando, primero tímidamente y luego acrecentando la presión.

Sí, realmente las estrellas se veían hermosas.

Tan hermosas como perder el aliento.

Literalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Rakan se llama Secret Library. La escuché en la voz de Erutan. 
> 
> Espero no demorar más de dos días para el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de no engancharme farmeando en mmorpgs.


	4. ¿Nunca te han dicho que no bailes con extraños?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, he de admitir que este capítulo lo reescribí un par de veces, tanto que tengo escenas eliminadas que ocuparé en los siguientes capítulos o no. Depende si cuelan bien. Por otra parte este capítulo es una proyección de un par de one shorts frustrados que tengo en mente y al mismo tiempo no. No tienen nada que ver con la temática pero si con el sentimiento. Traté de hacerlo ameno para los personajes puesto que luego... ese tipo de ocasiones se reducirán a nada para ellos. Disculpen si es muy desabrido, se que raya en la simpleza.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia! La verdad me llena de alegría.

**CAPITULO IV**

¿Nunca te han dicho que no bailes con extraños?

_—No podemos precipitarnos, confío en que no estén haciendo alguna estupidez, puede que sean dispersos e inmaduros pero no nos dejarían._

_—Por favor Xayah. Son Lulu y Rakan de quienes hablas. Al parecer los conozco más de lo que tú jamás podrías._

_—Retráctate Xin o no dudaré en lanzarte una de mis plumas de ocaso en la cara._

_—Xayah. Xin. Detengan esta discusión. Él nos está escuchando._

_Los presentes regresaron la mirada hacia donde Yi, la espada cósmica, apuntaba. Rakan parpadeó apresurado, algo desconcertado, los sentía tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan próximos que no sabía cómo actuar ¡Diablos! Debió ser por haber visto por la ventana, de seguro había regresado sin quererlo, a pesar de ello un malestar ahogado en su garganta le impedía hablar._

_—Rakan ¿Dónde estás? Este no es momento para salir a jugar, es muy peligroso que estén afuera._

_Xayah estaba preocupada a pesar de la monotonía pragmática de su voz, no debía ser un genio para saberlo. Quiso decirle que ya estaba ahí, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a disfrutar una fiesta mas la voz no le salía por ningún concepto._

_—Rakan ¿Me escuchas? —Dijo esta vez Xin, alzando su lanza cósmica, apuntando hacia el cuerpo del alba. —Ven hacia nosotros lentamente, la reina Ashe te traerá al cosmos por completo, no te preocupes._

_Fue cuando lo entendió, al ver su cuerpo desde arriba notó que parecía incorpóreo y humano, aún no poseía su aspecto ni aura estelar. No estaba con ellos pero algún fragmento de imagen de sí mismo, si. Un sentimiento extraño provocó temblores en su vértebra, sus compañeros alzaban armas sin dejar de hacerle señales para que se acercara._

_—Cariño, no tienes por qué ir con ellos si no quieres —El dolor en el cuello se intensificó, era como si unas manos quemaran contra él, no podía pensar bien y lo único que escuchaba era aquella mordaz voz chocaba contra su oído desde su espalda —Quédate conmigo Rakan._

_Algo en su consciencia le pedía a gritos estirar su mano hacia sus compañeros pero su inconsciente sollozaba que no ofreciera resistencia, él nunca había sido de seguir planes por lo que la mala suerte gastó una broma relajando su cuerpo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperando que aquellas manos dejaran su garganta y así fue, solo para ser envuelto en un abrazo tan dominante y burlesco que volvió a quedar en un limbo. Su mente se apagó._

\-----

—Oye, despierta ¡Despierta!

De un brinco saltó golpeando su cabeza contra la litera superior, tosió varias veces agarrándose la cabeza, dolía, parecía a punto de explotar.

—¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? ¡No me digas que fue una ardilla!

Rakan negó sin entender a Lulu quien se alejaba haciendo extrañas poses de defensa. Trató de volver a mantener la respiración mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la nave, nuevamente en la recamara que compartiría con sus compañeros del sexo masculino ¿Qué había sucedido? Antes de ello había ido a encontrarse con Jhin y… luego… ¡Luego había visto a los cósmicos!

—¡Lulu! —Se precipitó saliendo de la cama para agarrar a la chiquilla de los brazos —¿Qué me pasó? ¡Vi a través de una de las ventanas! Vi las estrellas.

—No pasó nada, te desmayaste y Jhin te trajo como princesita.

—No lo entiendes Lulu, fue muy real.

—Relájate atolondrado, no regresaste al cosmos sino tu cuerpo no estaría aquí.

Las risas burlonas de la pequeña encantadora no se hicieron esperar mientras saltaba por ahí yendo hacia la puerta con Pix. ¿Había sido solo un sueño raro?

—¡Apresúrate! Te tengo una sorpresa muy púrpura ¡Hora de festejar!

Lulu corrió fuera de la habitación mientras el alba se sentaba en el suelo, intentando tranquilizar su desbocado corazón tratando de rememorarlo todo pero siempre un punzante dolor atacaba su sien, era casi tan molesto como el malestar en su garganta. Casi se tropieza tratando de correr hacia el baño para encontrarse con un espejo que pudiera reflejarlo, efectivamente su cuello mantenía ligeras marcas rojas y cambiarían seguramente a verde y morado. La enana del color púrpura no podría haber sido y la única persona con la que iba a encontrarse era… Imposible.

Salió con recelo observando sus alrededores, estaba solo pero se podía escuchar mucho ruido y gritos cantarines, extraña música y ¿cosas cayéndose al piso? Seguramente era la sorpresa de la que Lulu hablaba, sonrió un poco en sus adentros exigiéndose olvidar el surreal sueño que había tenido. Su cuerpo lentamente clamaba un poco de baile, era un ritmo que nunca había escuchado pero le fascinaba cómo provocaba que sus plumas se movieran al compás de su cadera. Llegando al living tuvo que agacharse rápidamente, una llave inglesa casi termina por estamparse contra su cara.

—¡Eh! ¡Al fin despertaste! Escuché que te habías desmayado, buu, pobrecito.

Jinx se reía a carcajadas exagerando sus movimientos, alzando las manos para que le pasara la llave, al parecer trataba de armar un robot.

—¿Verdad amigo? —Preguntaba Jinx al maniquí — _Si si si, es todo una nenita_ —Simulaba que el robot le respondía. Rakan solo pudo lanzarle la llave conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué aquí nadie baila? —Cuestionó Rakan, a pesar de la música movida todo el mundo hacia sus escándalos a parte, Lulu jugaba un juego de mesa extraño con dragones en 3D junto a Malphite. Jinx y Ziggs parecían querer adherirle armas a su robot improvisado de baja calidad, Yasuo comía en una esquina haciendo señas con sus manos hacia Sona quien sonreía tratando de cubrirse el rostro, fue cuando reparó en cierta ausencia. —¿Dónde está Jhin?

—Quien sabe, por ahí. —Respondió Ziggs apretando un control remoto que explotó en sus manos haciendo carcajear a todos, incluido el alba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entretenido, resultó ser un asco en los juegos de mesa, específicamente porque hacía todo dependiendo de lo llamativo que le parecía mover las piezas, nunca se guiaba ni por estrategia ni por la lógica, lo divertido era que aun así le ganaba a Lulu quien solo se movía por colores pero no tan bueno como Malphite que a pesar de pasarla sonriendo y haiendo gestos inocentes era bastante perceptivo.

Con los juegos de video le fue mucho mejor aunque no como Jinx, era una máquina, especialmente porque le pateaba el costado cada que intentaba sobrepasarla en los juegos de carrera. Maldita competitiva.

—A ver imbécil, sé que me estás haciendo trampa ¿Qué me miras?.

Hubo una persecución por todo el living de la sala, el ala de Rakan casi termina siendo calcinada pero Yasuo pudo salvar la situación lanzándole un pedazo de pizza a Jinx quien saltó cual cachorro para comerla. Rakan no demoró en seguirla.

—Quítate primero los guantes antes de comer, Rakan, o los ensuciarás.

Pronunció Yasuo, seguramente lo creía un estúpido y lo era puesto que… no se había percatado que los tenía puestos ¿Desde cuándo? Tembló un poco pero solo optó por botarlos a algún sofá, acariciando su cuello se acercó a probar aquella grasosa cosa en forma tringular ¡Era deliciosa! No como la nauseabunda cerveza que le habían dado a consumir aunque por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de beberla.

—Oye Yasuo, Sona es muy bonita ¿Por qué no le dices que sean novios y ya? —El alba le susurró al oído al peliblanco, de cierta manera se empezaba a sentir mareado. —Sácala a bailar. Yo te enseño, no seas tímido.

Yasuo se mostró reticente al principio mas la alegría desbordante de Rakan era contagiosa, Lulu se les unió en un baile sin pies ni cabeza. La melodía era pegajosa y pronto se encontraban saltando junto a la encantadora, excepto Sona quien los incentivaba con aplausos.

La mente del rubio era un cúmulo de sensaciones inverosímiles, el alcohol continuaba entrando en su sistema con cada botella consumida, el eco de las voces le incentivaban a subirse a una mesa improvisada para demostrar sus dotes danzantes, todos le celebraban, algo ebrios seguramente. Nunca había escuchado esa canción pero no dudó en adaptarse, era movida, con instrumentos que lentamente se incorporaban. La estamina se encontraba a tope, motivándolo, como una ligera introducción empezó a mover su cuerpo con parsimonía, sus pies que parecían ya acostumbrados a las sólidas superficies creaban prontos giros que movían sus plumas en el proceso, tan glácil como la delicadeza con que sus manos rozaban el aire y su cuerpo en una coreografía improvisada. Aunque su cabello no fuese tan largo no dudaba en mover su cabeza junto a hombros y caderas, fue cuando regresó a ver hacia el peliblanco de la tripulación, invitándole a subir con una floritura de su diestra.

—No dejarás de molestarme hoy ¿Verdad?

La respuesta era obvio. A Yasuo le costó seguirle los pasos a Rakan, ambos frente al público jugaban haciendo juegos de pies junto a movimientos de cadera.

—Como si fuese una onda, capitán. Menea tu pelvis.

El alba reía demasiado fuerte, Yasuo era un desastre que parecía convulsionar en vez de danzar. Ambos no pudieron prever a Malphite queriendo subir a la mesa, lo que desencadenó una serie de eventos. El peso de la roca azul provocó que tambalease haciendo que los dos más menudos cayesen. El capitán terminó sobre Ziggs golpeándose un poco el hombro mientras Rakan tropezó hacia atrás, su cuello casi impacta contra el filo del tablero de no ser por una oportuna mano que logró sostenerle.

—Avecilla ¿Bebiste tanto que ya no puedes ni mantenerte de pie?

Mirando hacia arriba el alba se encontró con aquella máscara blanca de sonrisa enfermiza. Sonrió levantando su mano hasta rozar el mentón de Jhin desde abajo. Jhin lo soltó suave alejándose del roce, torpemente Rakan terminó de bajar de la mesa, tuvo que sostenerse del más alto para poder enderezarse. Por su lado Yasuo había terminado rodando en el suelo antes de ser auxiliado por Sona. Jinx y Lulu no dejaban de reír hasta el borde de quedarse sin aire. A pesar del incidente la música no se detuvo así como las actividades, se había convertido en un duelo de fuerza donde Lulu casi le fractura el brazo a Ziggs.

—¿Qué haces aquí, engreído? —Preguntó el alba sentándose junto a Jhin en alguno de los sofás amplios. —No pareces el tipo de persona que gusta de las fiestas. Nerd.

—No lo soy. No acudiste a nuestra cita así que vine a verte.

—¿Cita? —Trató de recordar a qué se refería pero solo terminó agarrando una cerveza en lata. —Eso no era una cita, que aburrido. Solo me dijiste que fuera donde querías.

—Llámalo como desees, avecilla. No me gusta que me dejen esperando.

—Tú me llevaste a la habitación, ¿Verdad? —Rakan dudó bajando la cabeza, supo que por el ruido el contrario no le escucharía bien por lo que se le acercó un poco más —¿Qué me hiciste?

Recibió una ligera risa bajo aquella máscara.

—No te hice nada. Es más, te detuve. Te estabas ahorcando a ti mismo. Un poco más y hubieras muerto —Pronunciaba el más alto acercando su rostro enmascarado hacia el oído del alba. —¿No lo sabes? La muerte no debe ser rápida, debe ser una ópera.

Era poco creíble lo que el contrario le decía y a pesar de ello sintió que no le mentía, se asustó pero pretendió que era algo sin detalle… solo estaba huyendo de si mismo tanto que frunció el entrecejo alejando ligeramente su rostro del más alto, fue cuando su vista se desvió hacia Sona quien se comunicaba a través de señas con Yasuo.

—Debes tener más cuidado, capitán. No me gustaría que te fractures algo. —Pronunció Rakan traduciendo a Sona sin que los demás se percataran.

—No te preocupes por mí, dije que te protegería siempre, nada me pasará. —Continuó Jhin imitando a Yasuo.

—Son un poco tiernos. —Aseveró Rakan bebiendo.

—Cuanta mediocridad. Tan predecibles.

—No sabes nada de estos temas, se nota.

Ambos levantaron los hombros riendo, casi al mismo tiempo lo que les hizo aún más gracia.

—¿Quieres bailar un poco? —El alba no perdía nada con preguntar.

—Este escenario no es digno de mi talento —Si, Rakan lo había supuesto. —Pero podré elevarlo.

Bien, eso no lo había supuesto.

La canción que se escuchaba al momento era suave, bastante íntima. El alba no dudó en sonreír confiado poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco, deseando demostrarle a aquel vanidoso que nadie podía superar su gracia al moverse mas pronto se dio cuenta que aquella era una verdadera contienda. Jhin no demoró en tomar el dominio de la pieza justo cuando atrapó la espalda baja del alba y una de sus manos, se mantenían cerca acrecentando la diferencia de tamaños. La batalla se aceleraba en pasos complicados. Rakan luchaba por subyugar al de máscara mas no lo lograba, cuando intentaba provocar que su acompañante diese un giro era él quien terminaba haciéndolo, a la perfección cabía decir, trató de tomarlo de la cintura mas sus manos siempre terminaban siendo atrapadas. Lo estaba sacando de quicio y al mismo tiempo la emoción carcomía sus entrañas.

—Avecilla. Debo admitir que me gusta esta composición. Es tan violenta.

Rakan sonrió cándido permitiéndose desatar el arte en sus movimientos. Deseaba hacerle difícil al contrario seguir sus pasos pero debí admitir que sus pies se movían bien, siempre sabía cuándo agarrarlo aún si el alba se atreviese a lanzar su espalda hacia atrás. Rakan sabía que sería levantado con gracia. No supo cuando la canción terminó ni cuando habían llamado la atención de los presentes, solo escuchó el silbido incrédulo de Jinx y los aplausos emocionados de Lulu al culminar. Jhin con una mano sostenía la cadera del alba contra su cuerpo, con la otra rozaba sus cabellos, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo del más bajo; el rubio por su lado mantenía una de sus piernas levantadas junto a la cadera del más alto, no hacía falta sostenerse. El sudor bajó por su mejilla.

—Creo que ahora sí quiero esa cita.

Bromeó Rakan cuando Jhin le permitió separarse. Lentamente el ruido volvía a la habitación y con él el ego del alba.

—¿Lo ven? ¡Así se baila! ¡Aprendan! Pero no me pregunten cómo lo hago tan bien, eso está en mi sangre.

Aunque el momento había estado repleto de éxtasis pretendió que nada ocurrió, hasta motivó al grupo a que jugasen al karaoke, deseaba probar su voz aunque la sentía estropeada debido a la bebida y al dolor de haberse sentido ahogado que aún persistía a pesar de todo. Las horas pasaron y no supo bien cuando dejó de ver a Jhin en el radar, le daba la impresión de haberlo notado dibujándolo pero no podía tener toda la certeza, menos cuando la cabeza giraba después de unas latas de bebida más. Un poco de vodka y vino a la combinación.

Mal plan.

Lo supo cuando al despertar al día siguiente, a ciencia cierta por la tarde, con una terrible jaqueca notó que la nave se encontraba estancada en algún lugar del universo, al parecer Yasuo había detenido el avance del piloto automático por precaución. Seguramente por ello había dejado de tener el malestar de querer regurgitar y mejor porque viéndose bien se encontraba en una cama, no quería correr al baño.

Menos cuando se hallaba desnudo.

Aturdido.

Y sobre el cuerpo de un desconocido de cabellos azabaches que juzgaba, era Jhin.

_Maldita sea, Rakan._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, estos días tengo mucho tiempo libre e inspiración por lo que deseaba comenzar con esta historia. Llevaba ya un par de semanas con esto en mente. Espero sea de su agrado. Saludos.


End file.
